


Warped Wonderland

by seacottonn



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, College!AU, Comedy, Drinking, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, Violence, bestfriend!wooyoung, bestfriend!yeosang, kpop, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacottonn/pseuds/seacottonn
Summary: A summer study abroad program turns grim as figures that resemble your friends haunt and stalk you in the small coastal town of Aurora. Fear and paranoia settle in, and it truly doesn't help that nobody believes you.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

This idea has been brewing in my mind for the past few weeks, and I’ve finally come around to write it. Hehe. Not sure whether or not I should make it a one shot, or multi chapter fic. It’ll be up soon, hopefully. ❤️


	2. preview.

Your fingers grazed the rows of books lined on the shelf of the grand library in the main hall of the mansion. The room was massive, with shelves as tall as twelve feet in height. Gold and maroon curtains framed the lengthy, arched windows of the library, beams of golden sunlight washing the room in a rich amber glow. The rich purples and pinks in the sky bled together as the sun came close to setting underneath the horizon.   
  
You knew you weren't allowed in here, for reasons unbeknownst to you. While Professor Eden was gone visiting his brother on the other side of the massive island, you took the time to your advantage, sneaking around past the butlers and maids, while your friends tended to their assignments out on the island.   
  
You pulled out a book and hummed in thought, flipping the pages,"Most of these are just are just agriculture? Boring.."

A sudden shift in the air, along with faint footsteps startled you in your thought, the book in your hands falling onto the floor with a heavy thud. You grimaced, face darting up and heart leaping in your throat at the sight of San standing near an aisle of books, staring at you with an unreadable expression,"Fucking hell. Really? You nearly gave me a heart attack," you breathed out, the sound of your heartbeat in your ears so loud you swore San can hear it. 

Grumbling in annoyance to yourself, you bent down to pick up the book you dropped, standing up and shooting the male a glare. His facial expression remained stoic, a sight you were not accustomed to,"Did you follow me here?" You asked, turning to your side to slide the book back into its place. You tried to lightenn the mood with a teasing tone and a smile,"I thought you had an assignment with Hongjoong and-"

You paused as you turned to face him, words dying in your throat as you fixated your gaze at his figure. He was _glaring_ at you. That was quite odd.

His eyes bore into yours with such intensity that you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand rigid,"W-what?" You winced at the stutter in your voice, eyeing him uncomfortably,"Why are you looking at me like that? ...And where on earth did you get that outfit from?" Chains decorated the expanse of his chest, which was clad in black leather, along with matching leather pants and boots,"Uh. Hello? Earth to San?"

You tilted your head questioningly, waiting for an answer. He just stood there, between the shelves, the shadows defining his tense jaw and high cheekbones. You quirked a brow, taking a step back, before turning around to walk yourself towards the exit and scoffing,"You're acting weird, so I guess I'll see you later. Jeez, and Wooyoung says women are crazy.." you mumbled the last part to yourself, huffing quietly as you stomped your way towards the exit.

Two steps forward and suddenly his shadow scurried along the amber walls of the room at an inhumane pace, and before your mind could process it all, your frame was _slammed_ down roughly against one of the wooden tables, the wooden edge of the table digging painfully in your hips. Your brain scrambled to process this information, eyes widening as San gripped your two wrists above your head with one hand, the other reaching down to wrap his lithe fingers around the column of your neck and _squeezing_ hard. You released a pained cry, face contorting into a harsh wince. The heel of his palm dug painfully in the middle of your clavicles. With eyes wide as saucers, you frantically kicked at your heels, hitting his frame repeatedly in an attempt to escape his clutches. Your attempt was futile as he released a growl, eyes practically slits as he seethed down at you, his grip tightening at an unbelievable level. You wheezed, mouth falling open as you choked out his name, before furiously and blindingly sending a stomp onto his crotch repeatedly, your other leg jutting high to kick at his shoulder. It loosened his grip just enough for you to wriggle away, knees buckling as you fell from the table, heels kicking at the floor as you scrambled, desperately trying to create as much distance as possible. His eyes spoke of unfathomable fury as he regained his composure, taking two big strides to reach you. You grabbed the nearest item, that being a small hard-cover book, tossing it harshly at his face. Hastily rising to your feet, you dove between two tables just before a flying vase came soaring through the air. The sound of glass shattering only heightened the adrenaline pulsing through your veins.

_Get away. Get away. Get away._

Your mind was in shambles as you ducked once more, the foot of the wooden chair grazing your shoulder as you failed to completely dodge it. It clattered on the edge of one of the mahogany tables, the wooden legs splintering upon impact,"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" You screeched, face pale and chest heaving as you stumbled back and away from him. His chest rose with heavy breathing, brows knitted together furiously as he scurried after you, dodging anything you threw at him with so much grace and ease. 

You managed to crawl underneath the mess of the library, feet thumping onto the carpeted floor as you flung yourself on one of the slightly ajar, golden doors of the library. Your frame rolled out painfully into the hallway, forearms stinging with carpet burn as you crashed with a thud against the adjacent wall. You did not have the time or courage to look back into the room to see if he was following you out. You scrambled through the hallway, turning around every other corner, heart beating frantically in your ears and weak legs threatening to give way under your weight. Tears prickled your eyes and a sob threatened to escape your throat as you threw yourself into the elevator, fingers frantically pressing any button on the side. A shadow danced along the side of the wall across from you, and just as the elevator began to close, San dashed madly to reach you, his voice growling out your name. You desperately pushed the buttons even harder, screeching as the metallic doors finally came to a close, the impact of his frame against the other side shaking the elevator slightly. You fell onto your bottom, wobbly knees finally giving in, hands clutching your gaping mouth, and tears silently streaming down your face as you felt the elevator begin to lift up to safety.

-


End file.
